The present invention generally relates to fuel-fired heating appliances and, in illustrated embodiments thereof, more particularly provides a specially designed fuel-fired, low NOx water heater having a horizontally serpentined combustion air inlet flow path serving to remove undesirable particulate matter from the incoming combustion air before such particulate matter can be drawn into the burner portion of the water heater and potentially cause clogging thereof.
Stricter emission regulations are forcing water heater manufacturers to develop fuel-fired water heaters which are capable of producing less than 10 ng/J NOx and less than 400 ppm CO during normal operation. Fuel burners, particularly radiant gas burners, that are capable of achieving these emission limitations are susceptible to plugging by particulate matter entrained in the combustion air being supplied to the burners. A need thus exists for an improved water heater design that addresses this potential burner plugging problem. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.